Paired
by MysticVeil
Summary: God created pairs of everything. Even angels are paired through spirit. When Nola leaves her mate, Gabriel, he is determined to bring her back and he has decided that he will not be denied. Can the two repair their relationship before the destruction of mankind starts? (Rated M for heavy smut and violence)
1. Chapter 1

1

_I never knew being an angel, I could… hyperventilate, I could panic. My hand shook as I pressed the top of my palm to my lips. I feel his presence behind me as well as the gentle flapping of his onyx wings. I slowly began to shake my head._

"_You lied to me." I whispered._

"_I did it to keep you safe." he said, his voice deep and drenched with authority, usually. But with me there was always a softness, a gentleness._

"_You should have told me what you knew immediately so I could have made my choice with all the knowledge." I said facing him now. His steel blue eyes hurt to see me in such pain._

"_I was… afraid you would reject the bond." he said. I shook my head._

"_So you made the decision for us both, you manipulated our bond." I said, my voice cracking and he shook his head taking a step closer to me, but I raised my hand and he paused in his movements._

"_I did not want you to be in pain when you crossed over. I wanted only for you to know happiness, love. Everything I felt for you was real- not manipulated and everything you feel for me-"_

"_Has changed." I said, my voice hard. His eyes flexed some and he shook his head slowly, his cheek twitching some._

"_Would you have rather me taken you by force? Treated you just like my other soldiers?" he asked. I shook my head._

"_You could treat me like your soldiers, but you would never force me and anger Father." I said. His body tightened visibly and he just titled his head some looking down at the ground beneath our feet._

"_What will you do now?" _

_Getting straight down to business, as he should. I stared at him now, thinking of his touches, his lips against my flesh. _

"_This lie is too great for me to bare. I have always been truthful with you and you have repaid me by keeping this secret from me."_

"_Do not do this."_

"_We will forever be paired, by our spirits. But at this moment, I am choosing to separate from you until I am ready to speak to you…"_

My eyes snapped open and a gentle gasp escaped me. Another dream, replaying that night. God created everyone in pairs. Everyone has someone. Even in his holy kingdom, we are paired. When you die and are accepted into his kingdom you ascend out of a large pool of holy water your newborn wings attached and your acceptance immediate. I was led to believe my rebirth was beautiful, like all the others. But that's when the lie was born. I feel a soft and run over my side as I am pulled into the body of Garret, the human I have married since I came to Earth. He's kind and a car salesman and he likes to please me. I don't have to work, which was probably for the best. Although he could never truly be mine, I accepted him. I rolled over onto my side and looked at him. I have seen his heart and it is kind and caring even after having a horrible child hood, his feelings and emotions are real. He has soft curls and caramel skin.

I have strong feelings for him.

"Mm good morning." he hummed, trying to rid the sleep from his tone. I smiled and leaned in kissing the tip of his nose.

"Good morning." I replied softly. Father knows I am here, he knew my heart and has turned a blind eye while I tried to find purpose in my life once again, since it was apparent I never had one to begin with.

"I dreamed of you last night." he said. I smiled a tired smile.

"And what was the dream about?" I asked. He grinned more.

"I dreamt we were traveling the world, seeing everything we could see. We eventually have some kids and grow old together." he said. Simple but elegant and beautiful. I smiled some.

"A dream that can become a reality." I replied and leaned forward kissing his soft lips. I made him a bacon and egg omelet with toast and orange juice. He entered, pressing his white glasses to this face.

"Honey is my tie alright?" he asked. I looked at him and examined him. He was in a nice black suit and the tie was perfected it. I nodded.

"Your tie is perfect." I replied and he smiled and kissed my lips quickly.

"Breakfast was delicious. I'll pick us up some dinner on the way home, any suggestions?" I shook my head.

"Surprise me." I replied.

"Alright. Love you dear." he called as he reached the door.

"Have a good day!" I called and watched as the door closed. I was along in this big house, with nice furniture and glass walls that showed the trees behind the house. I moved upstairs and jumped in the shower. The water was soft against my dark curls that curled up at the top of my bottom. Showers. I had learned to love them immensely since I arrived here.

_Nola…_

I paused in my bathing and looked around upon hearing the soft voice around me. I looked up at the steam that disappeared into the marble ceiling. I ignored the voice and continued bathing. Once I cut the shower off, I got out and fixed my hair and moved to my bed room to put a robe on. But a figure on the balcony made me jump and yelp. My eyes widened at who it was. I hurried to put my robe on and moved to slide open the door. I remained in the doorway thought.

"Michael." I said softly and the blonde angel stared at me with soft eyes.

"Nola." he acknowledged. I looked him over noticing the tight armor that fit his body perfectly. His wings folded down and cupped together behind his back. I stepped out onto the balcony, not wanting anything celestial in my home.

"What are you doing here?" I asked lightly and he looked my balcony over some.

"What are you doing here?" he asked back. I crossed my arms some.

"Experiencing a human life." I stated. He nodded looking me over, not use to such a imperfect form. He looked back at me with understanding eyes.

"You're upset with me, with Gabriel, with Father. We have hurt you and so Father has allowed you to live life on earth and return home when you please, but he has not restricted Gabriel from coming to you." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek knowing this information well. Mated pairs are not ever to be restricted from one another.

"Yet Gabriel didn't come here for me. You are here. Which means he expects me to come home to him first." I noted. He shook his head.

"Nola you've taken another mate. Right now, Gabriel is not in his right mind to see you. He is upset and angry and sad that you have done this." he said and I nodded slowly.

"I guess we are even in our betrayals." I said. Michael shook his head.

"That's such a humanistic way of thinking." he said and I sighed gently.

"Yes. I know. But I told him I will return when I am ready." I said.

"And you are willing to just leave this human and return home?" he asked. Now the thought sounded easier said than done.

"I will return when I am ready." I replied. He nodded once more.

"I am always here for you." he said. "I can imagine Gabriel will be showing himself sometime soon. I hope you two can speak. There has been talk amongst the other angels and archangels." I looked him over curiously.

"What talk?" I asked. The look in his eyes showed worry.

"That maybe Father is losing faith in mankind." he said. I stiffened at his words for mere talk was still talk. I could feel it in my body that something may be happening in Heaven now.

"Last time he lost faith, he sent a flood." I replied gently remembering the day it happened. She watched from above as she heard their screams and their cries for help. Men, women, children, the animals and other wild life. I was not a soldier and felt great sadness for their deaths. Gabriel comforted me, even though I knew he was looking down as well with no sympathy in his eyes. We were created to love them, but he reminds himself daily that he was also created to obey. If something as catastrophic like that were to happen again, there would be no way Gabriel would stay away.

"If you are all commanded to do something, he will come. I am sure he will." I replied. Michael nodded.

"He is hurting because you are hurting. Remember that when he comes to you." he said and placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in so that our foreheads could touch. In that brief interaction, I could see flashes of Gabriel, destroying his lodge. Grunting and yelling anger from not being able to be near me. We slowly withdrew from each other and Michael turned and took off into the sky disappearing into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My hips ground against Garret's as his hands kept a tight grip on my hips. The room was filled with panting and moans as well as the bed was creaking and moving beneath us. I moaned and panted heavily, my eyes closed and my head tilted to the ceiling. My hands traveled over my breasts as my mind was drifting to the very archangel who brought me here. His large hands loved to tease my breasts. I felt deep shame I needed to think about him to even feel pleasure inside my body.

But it couldn't be helped. My body only ever really responded to his. But I guess that's what happens when you are made an angel and not born one. Thinking of him inside me reaching even the deepest parts of my body, brought me into a total state of euphoria. My aching walls did not want the cock of a human. I hadn't had a true release since I was last with Gabriel.

"Where is your mind?" Garret pants heavily, and I look down at him to see him staring at me with soft worrisome eyes. I smiled running my hand over his chest as I continued to ride him fast.

"Right here." I panted as I continued to move against him. After a few seconds, I found my low orgasm. My body hardly noticed it, but I gasped out to let him know I had an orgasm. He rolled me onto my back and started to thrust into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close as he pushed vigorously until he found his release. He groans low and hard before shivering some. I can tell his pleasure is far more real than mine. He collapses on top of me and slowly rolls off me.

"Damn you know how to wear me out." he said. I smiled at him forcing myself to pant gently to show the impression I was somewhat tired.

"Better be careful, I would hate to break you." I purred and inwardly hated myself for repeating one of Gabriel's lines to me. It was so easy to say and Garret is like me so easy to believe me.

"Oh don't worry. You won't." he said, and I smiled and leaned into him nuzzling him and he held me close. We lied like this for a bit and as we did, I thought about my conversation with Michael. Was Father really using faith in mankind, his precious creation? Should I try reaching out to him or even going back home. But that would mean leaving Garret. Would I be able to leave him behind to whatever fate is brought out on his kind? But to go back would be going home to a lie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always." I replied looking up at him and he looked down at me.

"I know we never discussed it when we were dating, and I know we should have… but we've been married for two and a half years, you ever think it's time for us to start a new chapter in our lives?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"You want to travel? Sure, let's do it." I said, but he winced and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant exactly. After that dream I had about us with kids, I realized that that may be something I want for the future. With you of course. You are my whole world. The fact I get to wake up to you and come home to you, my best friend, has made me so happy and I just really want to start a family with you." he said lowly. He sounded so careful as if he was choosing his words wisely. I blinked a bit not fazed by his words. I have seen the way he looks at families when we are out in town. I could feel his entire aura change at the sight of him. He was happy with me, but he was even happier seeing them. I looked down in thought now unsure of how to answer.

'Angels can't have children with those that are not their mates. Their bodies are specifically paired to their mate. Any male's seed inside a female with disappear upon entry.' Is what I wanted to say. When Father allowed females to get pregnant in Heaven, it drew out a slightly more primal nature in our counterparts. To have a family unit was truly a glorious thing for most of us. I felt Garret rub my shoulders bringing my attention back to him.

"Hey, you don't have to decide anything right away. I don't want to push you if you're not ready." he said and I shook my head immediately looking up at him.

"No. It's alright. I don't have to think about anything. We should start a family." I replied. His eyes sparkled immediately and he leaned in kissing me passionately. I could taste the purity of his intentions. Amidst his kiss was the rumbling of a storm spreading over the land. But to angel's ear, that is his mighty horn blowing across the realm to let all demons know to clear from the area. A divine creature was making his appearance to earth and his name is Gabriel.

I made sure to make Garret's breakfast and when it was time for him to head off to work, he kissed my cheek and exited the house. I watched the door close and just stared at it for the longest of time. Minutes transitioned into hours and immediately, I could hear a loud thud from above. The roof. I looked up and listened to the footsteps moving all around. They were heavy and firm and I immediately shivered upon feeling him so close. Finally, there was a thud coming from the back of the porch. I moved over to the glass door and saw his form standing there. I walked up to the glass, his head lowering slowly to look down at me as I stopped. This trivial sliding door is the only barrier between us. I was not surprised to see Gabriel in his hardened armor, his large arms nearly ripping from his sleeves. The collar of obedience hugging at his thick throat. His dark grey eyes stare down at me for a moment and I can the disappointment first before the anger.

I guess he didn't enjoy the conversation I had with my husband about having children. I finally down at his right hand to see my own collar in his palm. I finally started to frown and looked up at Gabriel once more. I didn't forget the entire reason I left Heaven to be on my own. Gabriel lifted his empty hand and just paced it on the door handle. I looked down noticing his arm starting to flex some. I just rolled my eyes and turned from him listening to the hinges break as he opened the door and stepped inside, his boots making large noises on the waxed floor.

"You will stop all of this foolishness and return home with me." he demanded, his tone fierce and strong.

"Tell me again the story of my death." I said, my voice louder over his as I turned to him now. He scowled a bit and looked away as his jaw clenched. "Tell me again how I died of a cancer that was too aggressive that doctors could not save." I slowly approached him. "You told me the only reason I couldn't remember my death, like angels in Heaven can, is because the cancer was in my brain. So I would never remember a single thing about my human life."

"I was trying to protect you!" he said angrily looking back at me. I shook my head.

"There was nothing to protect me from. I was just a soul taken from a star and placed in a clay body for you." I said. Gabriel shook his head.

"That's not true!" he shouted.

"Then why would you lie to me! Why not tell me the truth!" I shouted.

"Because I was afraid!" he snapped before closing his mouth swiftly and looking away once more pacing now. "You arose out of the barrier pool just like any other angel who died."

The barrier pool was a large portal from earth to heaven and sometimes from heaven to hell. I went through the pool to return to earth, so I would be granted passage back into Heaven through there. Had I had just fallen from the sky, I would have never been allowed to return. Gabriel looked to the ground closing his eyes, his heavy breathing calming.

"Father assured me you had a soul, you _were_ a soul. You just did not have a body to walk amongst us." he said. I slowly crossed my arms listening to him, remembering when I arose from the beautiful, clear water and was surrounded by a soft light. Father was there to greet me, and I knew he was my Father. I just knew. I knew I was home, I was safe. And then I saw Gabriel and I knew he was mine as I was his. And I never questioned the thoughts on why I had that instinct. It wasn't until I heard stories of how some angels came to exist in Heaven and that they could remember clearly how they got there.

Gabriel's eye started to darken as he looked at me now slowly pointing at me.

"We gave ourselves to each other. We accepted each other. I gave you the space you needed. Two years of space! And now you are here agreeing to have another male's child!" he shouted. My anger flared just as quickly.

"So you've watched me for two years, knowing everything I've done. That's not really space." I said, and he scoffed passively.

"Oh you cannot even be a human. You cannot live a true human life you never were one!" he stated. I stiffened at his words and he shook his head. "And you cannot even lie with him without thinking about me inside you. You clearly miss our world, you clearly miss me. Return with me and we can discuss and talk this out properly."

"No." I stated.

"Nola." he warned stepping closer to me, but I was not afraid of him. I stepped closer to him and he looked down at me quickly.

"You lied to me about everything! For all I know my feelings were manipulated and put into my head by your or Father!" I yelled. He pointed at me, eyes sharp and filled with warning.

"Do not bring Father into this conversation with that aggressive tone. He would never manipulate our free will. No angel or archangel has done anything by force of his divine power." he stated. I hated that I believed him and I just shook my head and looked away. "The only thing I lied about was how you came to be. Father did not make you specifically for me, I just told you that we were already paired and things grew from there. My love for you has not faltered even an ounce not even as you lie with another man."

I just shook my head some more feeling my eyes water now as I looked at him.

"You need to leave." I said and Gabriel's body stiffened.

"Not without you." he said. I scoffed.

"You don't have to go home but you need to get out of my house!" I said.

"Why are you holding on to this still? Why don't you want to work this out?" he asked confused and I just looked at him now.

"Because it took you two years to show up here! You didn't immediately come after me after I left! It takes two years to actually come down here to me and after all that the only thing you demand is for me to stop feeling betrayed by you and your lies and come home with you. You cannot even say that you're sorry! And that is why I WILL NOT LEAVE WITH YOU!" I shouted. My eyes had been connected with his rich orbs the entire time, and not once did I notice I was now hovering over his form, my wings flapping evenly to keep me floating above him. His wings remained tucked down as he just looked up at me with soft eyes.

"You are right. I should have come after you the second you left. I denied all of my instincts to go after you, but I wanted to give you the space you needed. But even I can see that waiting two years was foolish." he said reaching up to take hold of my hips as he gently moved to bring me back down to the ground. To feel his hands on me again, I felt the intense sense of protection that I felt when he first held me when I met him. He sat me down and looked at me. "Nola, I am truly sorry that I lied to you about your upbringing."

I looked him over unsure if I wanted to believe him or not. But I knew he was sincere. It was the bond that we had formed that we can easily sense things off each other.

"Had you had said this two years ago, we wouldn't be here." I said lowly and he nodded.

"I am foolish." he admitted giving a soft and light smile. I couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement as he slowly began to lean in to me, his lips moving to merge with mine. But my body is too human, my mind connected to my human husband. I recoil back some and Gabriel looked at me confused and a bit stunned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I sighed and looked over the house.

"I'm sorry it's Garret. I have to speak to him." I said, and he leaned further back.

"Why?" he asked. At first I thought he was joking, until I noticed the seriousness on his face.

"Because he is my husband. I… I have to tell him something." I said. He huffed.

"You don't have to tell him anything." he stated.

"Yes I do, Gabriel he is my husband." I told and he growled.

"No he is not! That title means nothing to us, you know it doesn't." he said.

"Maybe it means something to me! He has always been honest with me and kind and-"

"What you owe him something?" he blurted. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words before sighing.

"I don't expect you to understand honesty. But I will not just up and disappear on him." I said and he frowned and shook his head.

"You owe this planet nothing, it's humans nothing, that man, nothing." he said and I shook my head.

"And I don't owe you anything either." I said. His body stiffened, his face pale now.

"What are you saying?" he asked. What was I saying? I inhaled some.

"Even though I forgive you for lying to me, I don't know if… I want to still be bonded to you." I replied lowly. His eyes stared at me and they seemed to dilate for a second and he slowly stepped toward me. I looked down to the ground as he was just inches from me, his face looking down at me trying to catch my gaze, but I avoided his strong gaze. He stood over me for a second trying to silently assert some type of dominance over me. Finally, he gripped my chin and forced me to look up at him. I whimpered at the rough gesture.

"You do not wish to be mine?" he asked lowly, his tone drained of all emotion.

"Had I done this to you, would you still want to be mine?" I asked gently and his face broke some, showing a more vulnerable wince. He let my face go and just raised his hand that still held my collar and we both stared at it for a while.

"The bond has already been permanently forged between us… it cannot be broken." he said and I just looked at the collar for a moment before looking up at him with dull eyes of my own. I had nothing else to say and I could tell he felt the same. He backed away from me now moving back toward the back door with my collar still in his hand. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at me. I just stared at him realizing the pull that formed between us as he had just gone across the room.

He was right the bond is permanently forged. His eyes told me that he felt that pull too and that this would not be the last time I saw him. He turned and stepped out onto my back porch. His wings stretched out wide and with a simple crouch he was gone before I could blink.


End file.
